Ablenkungen
by BitterSweetDrug
Summary: Während eines Aufenthalts in der Realen Welt vertrieben sich Yumichika und Ikkaku auch mit Anderem ihre Zeit außer mit der Jagd von Hollows. Sie vergnügten sich aber nicht nur zu zweit, sondern zogen auch noch den Aushilfs-Shinigami Ichigo mit hinein.
1. Ankunft

Während eines Aufenthalts in der Realen Welt vertrieben sich Yumichika und Ikkaku auch mit Anderem ihre Zeit außer mit der Jagd von Hollows. Sie vergnügten sich aber nicht nur zu zweit, sondern zogen auch noch den Aushilfs-Shinigami Ichigo mit hinein.

Erst vor Kurzem war eine kleine Truppe, bestehend aus Shinigami verschiedener Divisionen, in die Reale Welt geschickt worden. Diese sollten sich um die immer häufiger auftauchenden Hollows kümmern…Yumichika, der so gar keine Lust hatte, sich die Hände an diesen hässlichen Gestalten schmutzig zu machen, und Ikkaku, der sowieso jeden Gegner für sich einnahm, hatten allerdings neben ihren Shinigami Pflichten noch einige andere Methoden um sich die Zeit sich in der Realen Welt zu vertreiben.

Nachdem Ikkaku den ersten harten Kampf in der Realen Welt bestritten hatte, wurden er und Ayasegawa mit einem von Ichigos Schulkameraden, Asano Keigo, zu dessen Wohnung gebracht, für die beiden zu dem Zeitpunkt die bequemste Methode irgendwo unter zu kommen und somit die Nacht nicht unter freiem Himmel verbringen zu müssen. Allerdings war dieser Gedanke nicht wirklich langlebig, denn schnell lernten sie auch die Schwester Keigos kennen. Diese war wohl noch viel schrecklicher und angsteinflößender als eine ganze Horde Hollows.

„Tja wie sagt man so schön? Hinterher ist man immer schlauer", flötete der Schwarzhaarige während er sich in die Daunenbettwäsche, welche extra frisch aufgezogen worden war, schmiegte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Kameraden war er glücklicherweise von diesem hysterischen Weib verschont geblieben. Der Rosenduft des Weichspülers, der noch deutlich in der Bettwäsche wahrzunehmen war, stieg ihm in die Nase. Daran könnte sich der Shinigami sogar gewöhnen. „Du hast gut reden! Dir hat auch keiner auf dem Kopf rumgetatscht…", entgegnete Ikkaku allerdings keifend, während er sich neben den Liegenden aufs Bett fallen ließ.

Ichigos Klassenkamerad hatte auf Anweisung der diktatorischen Schwester sein Zimmer für die Beiden räumen müssen, nachdem Ikkaku abgelehnt hatte, bei Asanos Schwester zu schlafen. Allein bei dem Gedanken stellten sich bei ihm die Nackenhaare auf.

„Nun tu nicht so, als würde es dir nicht gefallen betatscht zu werden, Ikkaku", säuselte Yumichika mit immer noch ruhiger Stimme, konnte sich ein neckisches Kichern allerdings nicht verkneifen. Schließlich wusste er wie sehr es dem Glatzkopf widerstrebte, dass seine Platte im Mittelpunkt der Dinge stand.

Dies brachte dem scheinbar unglaublich sanftmütigen Shinigami nun einige bohrende Blicke Ikkakus ein. Welche sein hämisch, entspanntes Lächeln nicht minderten. Ganz im Gegenteil, dass sein Gegenüber so schlecht gelaunt war, brachte ihn nur noch mehr in Versuchung, diesen etwas zu triezen.

„Mach doch nicht so ein unschönes Gesicht Ikkaku, du schaust schon fast so grimmig wie dieser Kurosaki", stimmte Yumichika weiterhin an, was den Angesprochenen erst recht angepisst schauen ließ.

Nur einen Augenblick später aber verfinsterte sich der Ausdruck in Ikkakus Gesicht schlagartig, während sich seine Lippen ein schmales Lächeln formten.

„Ikkaku..? Weißt du _dieser_ Ausdruck… ist noch viel unschöner", gab der Schwarzhaarige nun nicht mehr so selbstsicher zu verstehen, dabei war er sich natürlich bewusst, dass diese Tatsache den Glatzkopf nicht wirklich interessiert. Er kannte den dritten Sitz der Elften Division gut genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser nun nicht zu unterschätzen war; er rückte augenblicklich etwas von dem Sitzenden weg, sodass sein Rücken die Wand des kleinen Zimmers berührte. Scheinbar hatte diese Furie Ikkakus Laune wirklich extrem verschlechtert, denn nach dem Kampf war dieser, trotz seiner Verletzungen, nahezu euphorisch.

Und wie Yumichika bereits geahnt hatte wurde sein Gegenüber auch gleich handgreiflich. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, ließ er sich noch dichter an die Wand drücken und in eine sitzende Position hochziehen. Erst als Ikkaku fertig zu sein schien, öffnete der fünfte Sitz der Elften die eben geschlossenen Augen wieder. Mit bedachtem Blick musterte er den noch immer gefährlich Dreinschauenden, erkannte aber diesmal ganz genau, was dessen Augen ihm zuschrieen. „W-Was? Ich weiß nicht, ob dir klar ist, _wo_ wir uns hier befinden, mein Guter…", entgegnete Yumichika und schob nun Ikkakus Hand von seinem Gi, wobei er resignierend seufzte. Nur ließ der Griff, welcher ihn an die Wand drückte, nach dem Verneinen nicht im geringsten nach. Fragend sah er nun wieder zu Ikkaku, der scheinbar etwas ausheckte.

„Gerade _weil _wir hier sind will ich dich jetzt flachlegen", kam nur mehr als grob nach einigen Sekunden des stummen Ausharrens. Zu Ikkakus Freude verschwand nun tatsächlich jegliche Ausgeglichenheit aus Yumichikas Gesicht, der jetzt erst realisierte, dass sein Freund tatsächlich ernst machte, wobei er sich nicht mal über diese wirklich hässliche Wortwahl aufregen konnte. Denn die Tatsache an sich war schon etwas, was man sicherlich nicht als schön bezeichnen konnte. Sie beide wussten, dass so etwas das beste Mittel war, schlechte Laune abzulassen, jedoch hätte der Schwarzhaarige nicht gedacht, das sein Kamerad an Sex denken konnte, während nebenan so eine Person im Bett lag und wahrscheinlich von eben dieser Tätigkeit mit Ikkaku träumte.

Außerdem würde wohl Yumichika der Leidtragende sein, _falls_ sie entdeckt würden, schließlich hatte diese Zicke ihn anfänglich schon so seltsam gemustert, als Ikkaku und er meinten, ein Bett für würde für sie beide ausreichen.

Erst als Yumichika selbst etwas gesagt hatte und sich so als Mann zu erkennen gegeben hatte - es kam schon oft vor das er von Shinigami aus anderen Einheiten für eine Frau gehalten wurde - hatte Keigos Schwester aufgehört ihn anzustieren.

Nur schien auch dies dem anderen einfach nur egal zu sein, denn schon spürte Yumichika eine Hand in seinen Gi gleiten und diesen sogleich herunter schieben. Die andere hielt ihn noch immer nachdrücklich an die Wand gedrückt. Gerade als er sich wieder aufbäumen wollte und in seinem Kopf zu Recht gelegt hatte, wie er Ikkaku zu Recht weisen würde, riss dieser das Wort an sich. „Aber…. Wenn du nicht willst kann ich auch gerne rübergehen und mir holen was ich will", höhnte Ikkaku mit herausfordernder Stimme, wusste genau, dass er genau so an sein Ziel kam. Auch seine Hände zogen sich während der Worte von Yumichika zurück um zu unterstreichen, dass das sein voller Ernst war. Was es natürlich ganz und gar nicht war.

Nur war das seinem Gegenüber nicht bewusst, was an der nun beleidigt wirkenden Mimik leicht abzulesen war. Er hatte Yumichika genau da, wo er ihn also haben wollte, doch sollte diese kleine Ratte ruhig noch etwas zappeln. Nicht nur der Schwarzhaarige konnte mit seinem Gegenüber spielen…


	2. Chaos

Auch diesmal muss ich leider sagen das ich weder Geld hierfür bekomme,

noch das Kubo-sama so nett ist und mir diese Charas schenkte…

Dieses Kapitel ist auf meiner letzten Kursfahrt vorm mündlichem Abi entstanden, ohne dass ich Zugang zum Internet hatte oder zu dem vorherigem Chapter. Auch jegliche Art der Ruhe, wurde mich nicht einmal ansatzweise gegönnt, hurray for 4 Bett Zimmer…

Danke an meine Beta leila-blue, die alles trotzdem immer besser leserlich macht *verneig*

(ach ja… ich sehe ja das doch wer das hier liest, please drop a line it would make me happy, auch ein kurzes Kommi freut jeden Autor)

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür lauschend, wurde eine gewisse Person von einem Moment auf den anderen kreidebleich. Nicht genug, dass er sich gerade anhören musste, wie die beiden Kerle, die sich dank seiner Schwester bei ihm eingenistet hatten, sich scheinbar an die Wäsche gingen, nein, jetzt wurde auch noch er mit hineingezogen.

Eigentlich hatte er nur den Befehl seiner teuflischen Onee-san befolgt, den Beiden, aber vor allem Ikkaku, noch einen Tee zu bringen, doch dann fiel es ihm ein. Dieser Schönling Yumichika sah schließlich auch aus wie ein Weib, also stand der Glatzkopf wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf Männer, sondern konnte dem Anderen nur wegen seines femininen Aussehens nicht widerstehen! Wahrscheinlich gab es dort wo die herkamen gar nicht so viele Frauen, sodass er gezwungen war mit Yumichika vorlieb zu nehmen… und deshalb sprach dieser Dämon nicht von ihm, sondern von Mizuho, ganz sicher sogar!

Sich selbst beruhigend konnte es aber nun nicht anders kommen als er kam. Kurz verlagerte Keigo sein Gewicht falsch und schon plätscherten ihm einige Spritzer des heißen Tees auf eine Hand. Dann passierte alles ganz schnell; Vor Schreck warf der Brünette das Tablett mit den Getränken in die Luft und schrie auf, kurz darauf war dann auch das Klirren des zerbrechenden Teeservices zu hören.

Was nicht mehr zu hören war, war in diesem Moment Keigos Herz, denn das war vor Schreck wortwörtlich stehen geblieben. Und der Verursacher des ganzen Chaos stand da und starrt einfach auf die Scherben und den nassen Boden vor seinen Füßen.

Nur einige Sekunden später hörte er auch schon wie die Türklinke heruntergedrückt wurde und vor ihm erschien niemand anderes als Madarame Ikkaku, der, für den der Tee eigentlich bestimmt war, und er wirkte nicht besonders freudig, als er Keigo sah, und diesem war klar, dass sein kurzes Leben jetzt enden würde.

Gerade als Yumichikas Gesichtsausdruck Ikkaku signalisierte, dass seine kleine Taktik aufging und sich der Schwarzhaarige nicht mehr gegen das ‚Bedrängen' des Anderen wehrte, sondern langsam darauf einging, war auf einmal ein lautes Scheppern und ein greller Aufschrei zu hören. Dies lies die gesamte Atmosphäre in einem Moment wieder gen Null abkühlen und Ikkaku genervt zischen.

„Hört sich an als ob du nicht mal mehr nach Nebenan gehen musst, um zum Stich zu kommen…", höhnte es mit graziöser Stimme, die trotz ihres melodischen Klanges auch eine gewisse Bedrohlichkeit und einigen Missgefallen ausstrahlte.

Genervt gab der dritte Sitz der elften Kompanie nur ein ‚Che' von sich und erhob sich wieder von seiner fast sicheren Beute, deren Gesicht nun nur noch schwer zu lesen war. Jetzt würde es nicht mehr ganz so leicht werden den anderen rumzubekommen, das wusste er von Yumichika. Wenn dieser einmal wirklich eingeschnappt war, so wie jetzt, musste man schwer arbeiten um wieder einen Stein bei ihm im Brett zu haben. Und das alles nur wegen dieses Trottels. Aber eines war klar, dafür würde er bluten.

Nachdem der Glatzkopf Keigo gemustert hatte und sich einige Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, wie er diesen am besten bestrafen könnte, kam er gefährlich lächelnd auf den tollpatschigen und nicht besonders starken Menschen zu. Und noch bevor dieser ein eher gejaultes ‚Halt!' hervorbringen konnte, spürte Ikkaku schon wie sich die scharfkantigen Porzellan Scherben in seinen vorgesetzten Fuß bohrten. Gepresst atmete er einige Male ein und aus und hatte dabei die Augen verschlossen, machte aber keinerlei Mucks, sondern blickte nun zu Boden und danach zu Keigo. Er erwartete von diesem eine Erklärung und machte dies mit einem mehr als nur durchdringenden Blick klar.

„T..T-Tee", stotterte der zu Tode erschrockene und immer leicht hysterisch werdende Teenager, der innerlich schon von allem Abschied nahm. „Onee-san h-hat gesagt ich soll noch Tee bringen… ich will noch nicht sterben, bitte!", erklärte er dann weiter, nachdem sich Ikkaku scheinbar nicht mit nur dem einen Wort abspeisen lies, wobei der letzte Teil eher genuschelt und mit immer panischerer Miene anklang.

Doch sein Gegenüber war beim erwähnen des Hollows in Menschengestalt schon zu abgelenkt gewesen, als dass er Keigo noch allzu große Beachtung geschenkt hätte. Nicht mal am Abend konnte diese Frau ihn in Ruhe lassen. Er hatte doch vorhin mehr als dankend abgelehnt als sie ihm angeboten hatte, noch etwas vorbei zu bringen. Obwohl er schon froh war, dass diese angsteinflößende Frau nicht persönlich gekommen war, war er auch mindestens genau so sauer, das es auch ihr Verschulden war, dass er nun mit einem altjüngferlichem* Yumichika zu tun hatte.

Aber auch dass dieses Weichei von Bruder nicht die Courage besaß und seiner Schwester wie ein dressiertes Haustier gehorchte, machte ihn sauer. Dennoch änderte das nicht die Tatsache, dass sein Fuß nun allmählich zu pochen begann. „Du verschwindest jetzt, und wir beiden werden morgen noch ein paar Worte wechseln. Haben wir uns verstanden, Junge?!", zischte Madarame mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen und ließ einen völlig verschreckten Keigo damit alleine stehen.

Als die Tür zwischen den Beiden wieder geschlossen war und er hörte, wie der Brünette nun endlich von ‚seinem' Zimmer weg ging, wand er sich wieder Yumichika zu und hob den zerschnittenen Fuß. „Oi, Yumichika!" Angesprochener, der das Ganze skeptisch beobachtet hatte, wusste was von ihm verlangt wurde, und ohne dass Ikkaku noch ein Weiteres Wort verlieren musste, kramte der Schwarzhaarige kurz in den Sachen, die ihm Keigos Schwester gegeben hatte, darunter auch Verbandsmaterial.

Inzwischen manövrierte sich der Andere wieder auf das Bett und wartete geduldig ab. Auch wenn die Beiden gerade in so was wie einem Klimsch lagen, oder eher einem kleinen Ehekrach, so wusste er doch, dass er sich bei so etwas auf den anderen verlassen konnte. Denn im Gegensatz zu Yumichika, der zumindest die Basis der Kido Künste und auch einige Heil-Kidos beherrschte, war Ikkaku froh, wenn er überhaupt verstand, wie welcher Kido überhaupt theoretisch funktionierte, was nicht mal der häufigste Fall war.

„Du bist wirklich ein Trottel", ertönte Yumichikas Stimme und riss so den Vorhang des Schweigens wieder auf, der sich gerade gebildet hatte. Inzwischen hatte er zwei Rollen Bandage rausgesucht und sich vor den anderen in typischer Seiza Haltung hingesetzt.

„Weißt du, wenn man hört, dass es klirrt, also augenscheinlich etwas zerbricht, und die Geräusche dann von vor der Tür kommen, würde jeder normale Mensch daraus schlussfolgern können, dass man aufpassen sollte NICHT in irgendwas zu treten…", belehrte der Schwarzhaarige, während er sich den betroffenen Fuß ansah und begann die verbliebenen Splitter heraus zu ziehen.

„Che", grummelte es wieder nur von Ikkaku, der sich noch immer nicht viel anmerken ließ, schließlich hatte er erst vor einigen Stunden schlimmere Verletzungen überlebt, da machten so ein paar Kratzer auch nichts mehr. Und auf das Piesacken von Yumichika einlassen würde er sich auch nicht, wenn es um Wortgefechte ging war dieser ihm leider meist überlegen, obwohl er sich, als einer der Wenigen, nicht über die nicht vorhandenen Haare Ikkakus lustig machte.

Kurz durchzuckte es ihn dann, als er auf einmal eine fremde Wärme spürte, die sich an seiner Fußsole verbreitete, und beobachtete, wie Yumichika die Bandagen mit Kido auflud und dann auf und um den Fuß legte. Auch war das nervende Pochen, das bis eben noch zu spüren gewesen war, verschwunden.

Gerade als der feminine Shinigami mit seinem Werk fertig war und zu diesem noch ein Kommentar abgeben wollte, wurde ihm der Fuß entzogen. Dafür beugte sich der ‚Trottel' persönlich zu ihm runter und lies ein gerauntes ‚Danke' vernehmen, bevor er den Anderen zu sich zog und dessen Protest ignorierend seine Lippen einnahm…

So, sorry aber den Pikanten Teil habe ich mir dann doch für das nächste Kapitel aufgehoben, da dieses schon länger geworden ist als geplant, aber da der dritte Teil schon in Arbeit ist, müsst ihr nicht allzu lange warten~

*anderes Wort für zickig, hat nichts mit der Unschuld o.ä. zu tun


End file.
